


Кладбище самолетов

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mysticism, planes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: "Для долины дом бывает «здесь», только когда на него светит ущербная луна, а в другое время – нет. Для дома долина бывает «там» тоже только при луне. Так вот я вас спрашиваю: какое «там» находится теперь за этим окном?" (с) Алан Гарднер "Луна в канун Гомрата"Команда Top Gear приезжает ночью на заброшенный аэродром в Китае, чтобы снять интересных кадров.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: по вопросам самолетов, технических деталей и аэродинамики возможны расхождения с реальностью. В тексте упоминаются недавние реальные авиакатастрофы

Джереми Кларксон никогда не верил в приметы. Согласно всем приметам, которые он слышал в детстве и юности от старых кошелок, живших по соседству, он должен был закончить свои дни подзаборным алкоголиком. В этих приметах определенно ничего не говорилось о всемирно известном шоу, славе и деньгах, так что вряд ли приметам вообще стоило верить.   
Мэй, как человек науки, к суевериям относился с толерантным скептицизмом, допуская их существование в головах окружающих, но не в своей. А Ричард верил исключительно в мерзкие бытовые приметы, как то: тишина в доме больше десяти минут означает, что обои в гостиной теперь украшает Шрек или Эппл Вайт.  
Поэтому,, услышав, что по дороге, ведущей к Чанчуню, есть старая база японских ВВС, куда заезжать не к добру, все трое единогласно решили именно туда и заехать.   
Кларксон разложил на столе карту и попросил Мун Джи – пожилого владельца ресторанчика – показать им, куда, собственно, не надо ехать. Мэй одним глазом покосился на карту, но к нему она лежала вверх ногами, а Ричард и вовсе был занят тем, что палочками выковыривал из миски остатки риса. Они ехали из Шеньяна по направлению к столице бывшей Манчжоу-Го, Чанчунь..  
– Вот здесь, за поворотом налево, будет бывшая японская военная база, – пояснил Мун Джи. – Аэродром, военный. Не надо туда ехать. Вам надо вот сюда, в сторону поселка Матьян-Га. Опасное место эта база. Там пару раз люди пропадали, и машины тоже. А еще говорят, лунными ночами на эту базу садятся самолеты, хотя она уже давным-давно заброшена...  
– Отряд 100?– навострил уши Кларксон. – Их база?  
– Нет, нет, – замотал головой китаец. – Аэродром. Самолеты.  
– Ага, да, конечно, мы все поняли, – ухмыльнулся Кларксон, пряча карту. – Никакой базы, прямиком в город. Будем паиньками. Едем?

У них было, разумеется, четыре дня про запас, на случай различного рода задержек, но было решено доехать до военной базы за день. В итоге, когда они наконец нашли заросшие кустами ворота, была глубокая ночь. В разрывах туч то появлялась, то пропадала Луна, и благодаря ей-то они базу и нашли – что-то сверкнуло в лунном свете, глазастый Ричард углядел между деревьями просвет, и вывел их к обнесенному весьма символическим забором полю. Мэй подумал, что шестьдесят лет назад забор был куда внушительнее благодаря колючей проволоке, которая сейчас валялась, проржавевшая, на земле. Луна ярко освещала покосившиеся ворота и кусок рулежки за ними, а дальше – самолеты. Свет играл на кабинах и плоскостях крыльев. Вечерний туман еще не совсем рассеялся, и разглядеть, что находится в глубине базы, было трудно, зато пейзаж оказался роскошным.  
– Давайте-ка заснимем вьезд на базу прямо сейчас, – предложил Сэм. – Такие красивые кадры мы черта с два потом получим. Эй, ребята, помогите мне. Давайте быстро сделаем все, пока Луна не скрылась!  
Всем троим больше всего хотелось заглушить машины, поесть и проспать часов двадцать, но такой режим еще неделю как минимум не светил.   
– Ладно, погнали! – скомандовал Джереми в рацию, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал бодро. Его Gelendvagen первым проехал в ворота, Ричард следом, не преминув подразнить Кларксона раздраженным бибиканьем. Мэй ехал последним, и, когда он остановил машину метрах в трехстах за воротами, Луна скрылась за очередной тучей.   
– Едва успели, – заметил он в рацию. Мэй ожидал насмешливых комментариев, но ответом ему был изменившийся голос Кларксона.  
– Выйди из машины.  
Джереми стоял лицом к воротам, и в свете фар его лицо казалось мертвенно бледным. Мэй тоже обернулся.  
Съемочной группы не было. Никого, ни одного человека, ни машин. За воротами было пусто, только дорога, уходящая в темноту.   
– Что? Какого черта?!! – выругался у него за спиной Хамстер.  
– Это такая дурацкая шутка?  
– Убью. Просто убью, – пригрозил Кларксон. – Когда они только успели?  
– Это все твое дурное влияние. Раньше они так не шутили.   
– И это ни капли не смешно, – пожал плечами Мэй. – -Лично я не хочу ехать обратно в лес по ночи и искать этих идиотов.  
– Думаешь они, так далеко уехали? – у Хаммонда в заднице определенно имелось шило, которое никогда не давало ему жить спокойно. – Я пойду их поищу, Джезз, дай твой фонарь, он помощнее?  
– Смотри сам не потеряйся!

Хаммонд вернулся спустя минут двадцать, запыхавшийся и растерянный.   
– Их нигде нет. Я возвращался по дороге, но там никого, в лесу ни голосов, ни огней.  
– А связь не работает. Точнее, мобильные в этой глуши и так ловят через раз, так что я не удивлен, но и рация ничего не дает. – Кларксон потер уставшие глаза. – Что вообще происходит?  
– Что бы это ни было, давайте разбираться утром, – предложил Мэй. – Мы десять часов за рулем, и лично я не рискну сейчас по ночи тащиться обратно в лес. Переночуем здесь.  
– У нас нечего поесть, – вздохнул Кларксон. У всех троих сосало под ложечкой, но не уколоть Джереми нельзя было.  
– Тебе будет полезно. Может, похудеешь...  
Мэй увернулся от вялого толчка локтем.  
– Ладно, у меня где-то были чипсы.  
Ричард хмыкнул, проворчал: " только скажите еще что-нибудь про меня и еду" и извлек из своего багажника пакет, в котором оказалось сухое печенье, с десяток сникерсов и несколько пакетов «быстрой» лапши.  
– Первый, кто скажет хоть слово, останется без ужина, – пригрозил он.  
Кларксон пожал плечами и предпочел промолчать, а Мэй улыбнулся Ричарду.  
Ночь тянула если на не первое, то наверняка на второе место в рейтинге худших ночевок в поездках. Печенье, сникерс и сгрызенная всухомятку вермишель были не лучшей заменой ужину, к середине ночи в машине стало безумно холодно, а к утру у Мэя адски болела спина. На рассвете он решил, что это больше похоже на пытку, а не отдых, и пора прекращать. И не он один. Кларксон выбрался из машины со столь же мрачной физиономией, а Ричард, не получив с утра хотя бы заменителя кофе, непрестанно зевал.  
– Поехали? Уже достаточно светло, а я жажду кого-нибудь убить.  
Они доехали до основной дороги, с которой вчера сворачивали к аэропорту, но не увидели и следа съемочной группы.   
– Джереми? – ехавший первым Ричард остановился на выезде на дорогу. – Мы, кажется, заблудились.  
– Что, географический кретинизм стал заразным? Тут одна дорога!  
– Тогда почему, пока мы ехали, я не видел на ней следов колес?  
Кларксон выбрался из машины, с силой шарахнув дверью, обошел машины и вернулся на дорогу, по которой они только что проехали. На земле были четко видны следы трех машин – и все.  
Все трое склонились над картой.   
– И все равно тут одна дорога.  
– Может быть, вторую не нарисовали?  
– Ладно. До города ехать час. Давайте проедем дальше, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока не увидим знакомые места. Я готов поклясться, что это та же дорога, и другой здесь нет.  
Джереми был прав. Мэй узнал указатель со странным названием, над которым они вчера смеялись, и три странных дерева.  
На смену раздражению от дурацких шуточек пришла тревога. Куда могли деться пятнадцать человек с машинами и оборудованием? Вернулись в город? Но зачем?  
Город был пуст. Это был абсолютно точно тот самый город: Джереми привел их к ресторанчику Мун Джи. Та же вывеска, выгоревшие на солнце фонарики, каменная статуэтка китайского пса у входа... И ни одного человека. В городе стояла абсолютная тишина.  
Дома выглядели целыми, все стекла на месте, будто жители покинули его только вчера.   
– Смахивает на антураж фильма ужасов, – тихо заметил Ричард.   
Разумных мыслей, кроме: "какого хрена", ни у кого не было.  
– Здесь нет разрушений, трупов и всего такого, – наконец задумчиво произнес Мэй. - – Так что это не землетрясение, не война и не эпидемия или что-то вроде.  
– Я в принципе не могу представить ничего, что заставило бы десятки людей просто исчезнуть.  
Они стояли втроем посреди улицы, и даже не замечали, что невольно придвинулись ближе друг к другу.  
– Я что, двинулся, и это такие красочные глюки? Или во вчерашнем чае был ЛСД? – взгляд Ричарда, напряженный и всерьез напуганный, не сочетался с его наигранно-жалобным тоном.   
Кларксон закатил глаза, но Мэй думал о том же самом:  
– Действительно. Как мы можем проверить, что это не бред и не иллюзия?  
– Умереть, – хмыкнул Хаммонд. – Внутри своей головы нельзя умереть.  
– А менее радикальные способы?  
– Не представляю, какую степень болевого воздействия организм не в состоянии симулировать, – Мэй пожал плечами. – Так что предлагаю просто решить, что никто из нас не спит, не накурился и не сошел с ума. Иначе все вообще перестает иметь смысл.  
– К тому же с ума так быстро и резко не сходят, – добавил Кларксон. – Чтоб с глюками и отрывом от реальности.  
– Ладно. Если мы в порядке, значит не в порядке мир вокруг. Что могло случиться?  
– Необъяснимое природное явление, – буркнул Джереми. – Честно говоря, у меня нет идей. Мы столкнулись с чем-то непонятным.  
– И информации слишком мало.  
– Давайте ее поищем, – предложил Мэй. – Здесь же был телевизор? Посмотрим новости? Может, и компьютер найдется?  
– Прежде давайте-ка озаботимся насущными проблемами, – вставил Джереми. – Еда. Питьевая вода. Бензин.   
– Оружие.   
– Не знаю насчет оружия, но еду точно можно добыть там, – Кларксон решительным шагом направился к магазинчику на углу. Дверь была не заперта, но Джереми затормозил на пороге, так что Ричард едва не врезался ему в спину.   
Магазинчика не было. Внутри здания не было ничего: ни пола, ни стен, просто пустая бетонная коробка.   
– А я здесь печенье покупал... – озадаченно протянул Ричард.   
Так выглядел весь город. Снаружи здания казались нормальными, но внутри не было абсолютно ничего, только голые серые стены.   
Они не нашли в городе ни еды, ни медикаментов, ни оружия. Никаких журналов, ни одного телевизора, который можно влючить, чтобы увидеть, если ли передача. А на улицах лавочки, фонари, кое-где выложенный плиткой тротуар и старая коновязь.  
– Такое впечатление, что это муляж города, – высказался Ричард. У него дрожал голос, но Мэй не был уверен, что, если откроет рот, его собственный прозвучит лучше.

Они вернулись к машинам. Ричард по привычке уселся на капот, Мэй – рядом с ним, а Кларксон стоял, сунув руки в карманы, и все время озирался.  
– Ни людей, ни мебели, ни предметов обихода, ни товаров, – подвел он итог. – И... слушайте, как же здесь тихо!  
– Конечно, когда никто не галдит, – начал было Мэй, а потом понял, что он не слышит абсолютно ничего: ни птиц, ни насекомых. Только ветер.  
– Да здесь вообще нет ничего живого!  
– Кроме нас.  
– А что если мы предположим, – внезапно сказал Ричард. – Что это вообще не наш мир?  
– Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я?  
Кларксон и Хаммонд переглянулись, и выражение их лиц Джеймсу не понравилось.  
– Вы о чем?  
– Тебе это ничего не напоминает? Пустой мир, абсолютная тишина...  
Мэй пожал плечами.  
– Никакого гула не слышно, – полушутя заметил Ричард. – А должен быть.  
– О чем вы вообще?  
Джереми порылся по карманам и вытащил зажигалку, крутанул колесико. Вспыхнуло пламя, и они с Ричардом оба облегченно выдохнули, а потом нервно рассмеялись, будто боялись чего-то глупого.  
У Мэя не выдержали нервы, и он схватил Кларксона за запястье, сильно тряхнул:  
– Да о чем вы оба?!!  
– Лангольеры, – признался со смешком Ричард. – Ты разве не читал?  
– Что это?  
– Дурацкий ужастик. Хотя... возможно, и не такой уж дурацкий. Давайте вернемся в аэропорт. Логика подсказывает, что если это действительно другой мир, вернуться в наш, вероятнее всего, можно из того места, через которое мы сюда и попали.  
– А если нет, в аэропорту должно быть радио. Может быть, все-таки не весь мир пуст.

 

Возвращаясь назад, Мэй размышлял, на месте ли еще аэропорт. И что делать, если нет. Но аэропорт стоял, как и раньше, и только сейчас Мэй обратил внимание, какой он огромный. Вымощенная бетонными плитами рулежка тянулась на километры, и на ней было очень, очень много самолетов.  
Мэй проехал дальше по взлетке и затормозил только на середине. Отсюда было видно, сколько на самом деле места занимает аэропорт. Самолеты были вокруг, на сколько хватало глаз. Сотни самолетов.  
Они бросили машины посреди тянувшейся почти до ворот посадочной полосы.  
– Вам не кажется, – поделился своими наблюдениями Мэй, – что для японской базы времен второй мировой аэропорт великоват?  
– Самолеты вон там, дальше, не похоже чтобы их построили во времена Второй мировой.  
– Что это за место? – тихо произнес Джеймс. Но тут раздался громкий голос Ричарда:  
– Вот там, это ведь диспетчерская? Идем, там должно быть радио!  
Радио действительно было. Джереми уже ожидал, что и диспетчерская окажется пустой коробкой, но там было несколько старых радиоприемников, деревянные стулья и мелкие вещи: опрокинутая железная чашка на столе, какие-то записки, огрызок карандаша.  
Мэй сел к аппарату и удивленно присвистнул:  
– Да оно включено! Правда, в эфире одни помехи.  
Он крутил ручку настройки и с каждой минутой мрачнел все сильнее.  
– Ничего нет. На гражданских частотах тишина, я уже прошел по всем, какие есть – и хоть бы один звук!  
Они и сами это слышали. Из динамиков доносились статические помехи – и только.  
– Может быть, радио неисправно, не знаю, но...  
Внезапно Мэй оборвал фразу на середине и с сосредоточенным лицом повернул голову, будто следил за чем-то.   
– Джеймс?  
Он приложил палец к губам. Кларксон прислушался и тоже различил новый звук, далекий однородный гул.   
– Это же... – начал Мэй. И тут радио ожило. Ричарда пробрал мороз, когда он различил въевшийся в подкорку писк: «SOS». Сквозь него пробился едва слышный сдавленный мужской голос, повторявший "Mayday, Mayday!". Он несколько раз произнес это и оборвался, а сигнал «SOS» продолжал пищать.  
А гул усиливался, и они догадались раньше, чем Мэй произнес:  
– Это самолет!  
Они выбежали на полосу как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить темную точку на фоне туч. И она увеличивалась.   
– Машины! – рявкнул Мэй тоном, которого нельзя было не послушаться. – Убирайте машины с полосы!  
И бросился к своей. Когда Джереми завел мотор, он мельком заметил, что точка уже приняла очертания самолета и быстро приближалась.   
Они съехали с полосы на траву. Гул уже оглушал, отдавался в зубах. Мэй выбрался из машины в тот момент, когда в нескольких десятках метров от него шасси самолета тяжело ударилось о бетон. Самолет прокатился мимо, постепенно замедляясь, и все трое пошли за ним.   
Самолет тормозил и, наконец, остановился. Это был тяжелый пассажирский Airbus с синей надписью "MetroJet" на боку* Он полностью остановился, затем дрогнул и медленно покатился вперед, свернул налево, на полосу рулежки. Самолет медленно полз по огромному полю, пока, наконец, не развернулся, заняв свое место рядом со вторым таким же, украшенным лого SilkAir*. Он остановился, двигатели выключились, наступила звенящая тишина.  
– И что теперь? – разбивая тишину, спросил Джереми.  
– Здесь нет трапа. так что экипаж откроет люки и спустит надувной.  
Но люк не открывался. Из самолета не доносилось ни звука.  
Мэй шагнул к самолету и коснулся фюзеляжа, но тут же отдернул руку.  
– Черт, горячо!  
Он натянул рукав куртки на пальцы и постучал по боку. Звук пропал где-то в недрах самолета. Они ждали, затаив дыхание, но никто не отозвался.  
– Кажется, самолет пустой, – наконец Ричард озвучил то, что все они думали.  
– А он вообще может сесть на автопилоте?  
– Теоретически, при идеальных условиях – да. Но не развернуться же на рулежке!  
– Черт.  
Даже непрошибаемый Джереми обхватил себя руками за плечи, будто его знобило.  
– Но кто-то же посылал «SOS»!  
– И посадил самолет, – прибавил Ричард. – Джеймс, а может... Джеймс?  
Мэй стоял, уставившись на соседний самолет и хмурился, губы у него шевелились, будто он отчаянно пытался что-то вспомнить.  
– Что случилось?  
– Этот самолет, – тихо, очень тихо, голосом, в котором явно слышался ужас, произнес Мэй. – Я помню его номер, читал о нем. Потому, что это была масштабная авиакатастрофа во Франции несколько месяцев назад. Второй пилот решил совершить самоубийство оригинальным способом и направил самолет со всеми пассажирами в скалу.  
– Ты что-то путаешь. Он же целый.  
– Вот именно, он абсолютно целый, ни царапины, стоит на аэродроме на краю света, в сотнях километров от места катастрофы! А этот Airbus, когда я его коснулся, был раскален так, будто горел.  
– Ты хочешь сказать что все эти самолеты потерпели катастрофу?  
– Я бы сказал, мы можем это предположить, – осторожно сформулировал Мэй. Все трое почувствовали, что их мороз продрал по коже.  
– Не уверен, что хочу задумываться, не сидят ли там, внутри, трупы, – попытался пошутить Джереми, но вышло не смешно.  
– А я бы проверил... – Ричард смерил взглядом стоявший рядом относительно низкий пассажирский самолет. Кончик крыла был примерно на уровне его головы.   
– Подсади меня.  
Кларксон подставил руки и Ричард с его помощью забрался на крыло.  
– Не заходи на левый край, элерон тебя не выдержит! – предупредил Мэй, но Ричард только рукой махнул.  
– Я осторожно.  
Влажный от моросящего дождя металл поблескивал. Ричард заглянул с иллюминатор и облегченно выдохнул.  
– Внутри пусто! Но маски висят, будто самолет действительно падал и нарушилось давление! А так в салоне порядок: ни людей, ни вещей, кажется... черт, из-за гребаных масок я почти ничего не вижу!  
Он шагнул к правому краю крыла, пытаясь заглянуть в соседний иллюминатор.  
Металл крыла был влажным после дождя, и у Ричарда соскользнула нога. Он попытался ухватится за край и не смог, с коротким вскриком свалился с крыла на бетон полосы. Мэй и Кларксон одновременно бросились к нему.  
– Хамстер! Ты в порядке?  
Мэй помог ему сесть. Хаммонд, бледный, стискивая зубы от боли, привалился к его плечу.  
– Нога... кажется, я ее вывихнул, – он неловко потянулся к щиколотке.  
– Давай-ка лучше я.  
Ричард резко вздохнул и закусил губу, когда Кларксон попытался снять ботинок. Щиколотка посинела и уже начала распухать. Джереми мрачно нахмурился.  
– Это не вывих, – наконец сказал он. – Думаю, перелом.  
У них, разумеется, было несколько хороших аптечек на группу – не только у врачей. Но они остались у сьемочной группы. Пришлось обходится тем, что нашлось в стандартной автомобильной.  
– Пойду поищу что-нибудь, чтобы зафиксировать, – решил Кларксон.   
– Мы никуда не уйдем, – ехидно пообещал Ричард. Он попытался сесть поудобнее и скривился от боли.  
Джереми вернулся с парой добытых где-то реек и аптечкой.   
– Мне нужна будет твоя помощь, Мэй, – он говорил резко, почти грубо, было ясно, что нервничает.   
Джеймс молча кивнул. Джереми разрезал штанину, чтобы обнажить ногу, некоторое время смотрел на фиолетово-багровый кровоподтек, примерялся.  
– Так, Мэй, держи здесь и вот здесь. Сильнее, он не сможет не дергаться. Это будет жестко, Хамстер.  
– Знаю, – Ричард облизал губы и нервно улыбнулся, пытаясь ободрить их. Когда Джереми начал бинтовать шину, он сдавленно вскрикнул, но потом молчал, только рвано дышал сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Джереми коротко комнадовал деловым тоном: " сильнее", "придержи здесь", "отпускай", "отрежь бинт", но Мэй видел капли пота, стекавшие по его вискам. Когда перевязка была окончена, Ричард еще с минуту сидел, закрыв глаза и пытаясь отдышатся, но потом встряхнул головой и протянул Кларксону руку.  
– Помоги мне встать.  
– Куда! Это шина, а не гипс, если случайно обопрешься на нее, не выдержит.  
Вдвоем Кларксон и Мэй перенесли Ричарда к диспетчерской. Туда же пригнали все три машины и устроили импровизированный лагерь. Джереми собрал по всем машинам валявшиеся там пустые бутылки и предупредил Мэя:  
– Оставайся с Хамстером, а я пойду поищу воды в лесу.  
Мэй кивнул.  
– Попробую разжечь костер. Ночи здесь холодные. Будь осторожен, Джереми.  
Кларксон кивнул. Он замялся на секунду, но потом спросил:  
– Как думаешь, сколько у нас есть времени?  
Мэй не понял, и Кларксон продолжал:  
– Ричард. Если его рана воспалится, то сколько...  
– Я же не врач. Наверное, несколько дней.  
Кларксон мрачно нахмурился.  
– Гребанный пиздец.  
– Он самый. Не уходи далеко.

К ночи похолодало. Небо было затянуто тучами, срывался мелкий дождь. Впрочем, в диспетческой было еще холоднее, чем снаружи, и они сгрудились вокруг костра. Мэй развел огонь под навесом, предназначавшимся, видимо, для защиты оборудования. У Ричарда начался жар, он все время дрожал и зябко кутался в куртку. Кларксон придвинулся ближе, делясь теплом. Кивнул Мэю, и тот сел с другой стороны, прижался к Ричарду теплым боком. По кругу пошла найденная в диспетчерской железная кружка с кипятком.   
– Давайте соображать, – напомнил Кларксон. – Где мы, и как нам вернуться?  
– На первый вопрос я могу ответить. Это кладбище самолетов. Только это нам никак не поможет.   
– Самолеты как-то попадают сюда. Может быть, отсюда нельзя уехать, но можно улететь?  
– Нелогично, – возразил Мэй. – Мы-то сюда именно приехали.   
– Гм. - – Кларксон задумался. – Мы приехали ночью. Может, дело в этом? Ночью аэропорт в нашем мире, а днем – в этом?... Нет, тогда бы сьемочная группа последовала сюда за нами, или мы бы вернулись в первую же ночь... Черт! Что же было не так? Что пропустило нас внутрь?   
Некоторое время они молчали. Ричард пригрелся и задремал, уронив голову Мэю на плечо.  
– Давай по порядку, – предложил Джеймс. – Время года не поменялось, была ночь, светила Луна... Вот погоду я не вспомню, вроде было ветрено...  
Он умолк. Кларксон с открытым ртом уставился в огонь.   
– Луна скрылась, как только мы заехали, – медленно произнес он. – Вот оно, Мэй! Луна! Аэропот появляется в нашем мире, когда светит Луна.   
Мэй задрал голову, глядя в темное, затянутое тучами небо.   
– Сегодня мы Луны не дождемся. И неизвестно, сколько еще.   
– Придется подождать.   
Они переглянулись. Мэй тронул лоб Ричарда, и покачал головой.   
– Не думаю, что мы можем ждать. Самолеты садились и в дождь, ведь там, за облаками, Луна все равно светит.   
– Они садились днем.   
– Мы не знаем, откуда прилетел тот самолет. Если они летят из точки своей... Из точки катастрофы, ночь могла наступить в пути.   
– И что ты предлагаешь? Найдем самолет поцелее и улетим отсюда?  
Джеймс кивнул.   
– Давай спать. Завтра у нас с тобой будет чертовски тяжелый день. 

Джереми проснулся от того, что окончательно замерз. Он открыл глаза, попытался сесть и тихо застонал, когда окостеневшая за ночь спина напрочь отказалась разгибаться.   
Костер потух, тучи все еще закрывали небо, но Кларксон решил, что уже минимум час как рассвело. Его товарищей не было видно. На миг Кларксон почувствовал что-то чертовски напоминавшее панику, но тут его окликнул Ричард:  
– Эй, Джезза! Доброе утро!  
Хаммонд сидел в машине, кое-как пристроив на сиденье сломанную ногу. Выглядел он плохо, под глазами залегли синяки, но улыбался и старался говорить повеселее.   
– С завтраком у нас напряженка, – сообщил он. – Но Мэй рассказал мне, до чего вы вчера додумались. Он там, выбирает самолет.  
Ричард махнул рукой в сторону рулежки.   
– Сказал, чтоб ты пришел помогать, как проснешься.   
Мэя Джереми нашел в кабине какой-то древней машины, собранной, похоже, еще в прошлом веке.   
– Что ты там делаешь?!  
Джеймс едва голову повернул.  
– А, вот и ты. Оцениваю наш будущий транспорт.   
– Это? Ты собираешься лететь на этом?! Мэй, тут полно нормальных самолетов, какого черта ты положил глаз на эту рухлядь??  
Джеймс выбрался из кабины и спрыгнул на траву, прислонился спиной к фюзеляжу.   
– А теперь перестань орать и подумай, – Мэй говорил вроде бы спокойно, но что-то в его голосе отрезвляло, сродни пощечине. – Во-первых, у нас нет топлива. Бензин от наших машин не подойдет. Нам придется собрать остатки топлива из баков, и я бы не надеялся, что мы найдем его много. Во-вторых, все эти самолеты когда-то падали. Этот я могу перебрать до винтика. Он достаточной легкий, чтобы мы могли пусть не сесть без проблем, но хотя бы не разбиться насмерть, если упадем. И, в -третьих... Когда мы взлетим, город будет практически под нами. Здесь нет диспетчерской службы даже в нашем мире. Я могу промахнуться, может быть туман, может, мы будем вынуждены сесть, не дожидаясь рассвета. Если что-то случится, чем меньше и легче будет самолет, тем меньше шансов, что из-за нас кто-то пострадает.   
Кларксон медленно ктвнул, признавая его правоту.   
– Извини. Я был неправ. Командуй, что нужно делать?   
– Прежде всего нужны емкости, чтобы перенести топливо. Посмотри в диспетчерской и ангаре за ней. Может, в других самолетах. Нужны канистры или ведра. Я собираюсь укрепить все, что можно, и перебрать двигатель. Черт его знает, как этот самолет был сбит. Нужно предусмотреть все. 

Они работали дотемна. Собирали топливо, сливая его из баков. Часть самолетов долетала сюда на последних каплях горючего, у части они не смогли вскрыть топливные баки. Но потом Джереми повезло: он нашел не слишком большой самолет с баками под крылом. Авиационного бензина в них хватило, чтобы заполнить их собственные больше, чем наполовину. Остальное удалось собрать понемногу. Когда самолет был заправлен, Джереми почувствовал себя смертельно уставшим. С голоду его мутило от запаха бензина. Зато, обыскав кабины нескольких самолетов, он нашел нормальную аптечку, несколько наборов инструментов и флягу с премерзким пойлом. Хотя вещей пассажиров внутри самолетов не было, то, что принадлежало пилоту, кажется, оставалось в кабине. В одном самолете даже висел на спинке шарф. Его Кларксон трогать не стал.  
Самым ценным из того, что нашел Джереми, была аптечка. Они смогли наконец дать Ричарду обезболивающее, и он уснул.   
К ночи они перегнали машину Кларксона к выбранному самолету, и Мэй продолжал работать при свете фар. Джереми помогал ему, время от времени поглядывая, как там Ричард. Хаммонд проспал все время, пока действовали таблетки, и к вечеру выглядел чуть лучше.  
Джереми пришел передохнуть десять минут в машине, глотнуть воды и погреть озябшие руки, и увидел, что Ричард проснулся.  
– Как ты?  
– Есть на что пожаловаться – значит, в порядке.  
– Нога болит?  
– Дергает.  
К ним подошел Джеймс, вытирая руки обрывком тряпки.  
– Сколько осталось до рассвета?  
– Думаю, часа три, не больше.  
– Взлетаем! – скомандовал Мэй. – Надеюсь, мы правильно рассчитали, и луна еще не села.  
Ричард старался не стонать, когда друзья помогли ему забраться в самолет и занять место второго пилота.  
– Тебе придется сесть на пол, – велел Мэй Джереми. – Я укрепил бомбовый отсек, так что, по крайней мере, в полете он не развалится. Только сначала помоги раскрутить винт.  
Кларксон почему-то думал, что винт должен вращаться легко, но у них вдвоём едва хватило сил, чтобы сделать первый оборот. Острый край лопастей врезался в руки. Дальше стало легче, но винт все равно шел туго. Слишком медленно.  
– Его нельзя завести из кабины?  
– Нет. Я смазал всё, что мог, но мотор простоял в бездействии много лет. Сейчас заработает.  
Мэй толкнул винт сильнее и охнул, когда рука соскользнула, и он раcпорол ладонь об острый край.  
– Что?  
– Все в порядке, – он налег на винт, не обращая внимания на то, что пачкает лопасть кровью.  
Мэй был прав – еще оборот, другой, и винт пошел легче, быстрее, а потом вырвался из рук. Оба шарахнулись назад, Джеймс по привычке рявкнул: "от винта!". Двигатель работал.  
– Живем! – Мэй широко улыбнулся. – В машину!  
Повинуясь его рукам, самолет покатился по взлетке, быстрее и быстрее, а потом оторвались от земли так резко, что дух захватило?. Самолет бросало от каждого порыва ветра. Мэй стиснул штурвал. Эта птичка была гораздо непослушнее его собственной, и он каждую минуту боялся, что их швырнет слишком сильный ветер, что угол подъема будет слишком острым, и не выдержат хрупкие крылья. Из-за Джереми вес распределялся неправильно, и самолет так и норовил гульнуть.  
Но все-таки они поднимались. Наверху ветер ослаб, и уже относительно мягко они погрузились в тучу. Турбулентности, к счастью, особенной не было.  
– Как-то многовато туч, – тихо заметил Ричард. Мэй усмехнулся.  
– Мы просто летим гораздо медленнее, чем современные самолеты. Терпение.  
– Это по твоей части, – пробурчал Кларксон. Ему практически не было видно, что вообще происходит снаружи.  
– Ты, главное, не вздумай встать, – предупредил его Мэй. – У нас и так распределение веса ни к черту.  
– Я что, похож на идиота? Тут и дышать страшно!  
И тут они вынырнули из туч. Ричард и Мэй хором облегченно вздохнули, увидев звезды. Луна заливала тучи серебрянным светом. И тут же раздался жуткий скрип в правом крыле.  
– Что это?!!  
– Самолету семьдесят лет! – резко огрызнулся Мэй. – Летит – и радуйтесь!  
Он сам испугался. Крыло скрипело от каждого порыва ветра.  
– А теперь остается надеяться, что наша теория верна, и что топлива хватит до рассвета. – Мэй откинулся в кресле.  
Отпускать штурвал он боялся – самолет все время вилял, – но теперь заложил большой круг и немного расслабился. Начала ныть порезанная рука, и он только сейчас заметил, что перепачкал штурвал кровью. Мэй стянул с головы косынку, и Ричард помог ему забинтовать ладонь.  
– Где это ты?  
–А, об винт. Мелочь, – отмахнулся Мэй. Он всматривался в панель управления, подсвечивая ее телефоном, и хмурился.  
– Половина четвертого. Светать начнет примерно через час?  
– Думаю, да. Что-то не так?   
– Птичка ест больше топлива, чем я думал.   
– Мы не можем сесть сейчас?   
– Вслепую? Нет.   
Оставалось только ждать. Самолет покачивался, медленно двигаясь по бесконечному кругу. Кларксон начинал задремывать, и щипал себя за руку, чтобы не уснуть. Как он ни устал, спать в такой момент было слишком страшно.   
– Джеймс?  
– Мммм?...  
– Ты там не уснешь?  
Мэй только фыркнул.   
– Не усну. Поверь мне.   
– У него глазищи как у наркомана, – бессовестно наябедничал Ричард.   
Наконец небо начало сереть. Мэй выждал еще немного, но потом, мрачно проворчав: " дальше тянуть некуда", направил самолет вниз.   
Жуткий скрип в крыле усилился.   
– Джеймс?   
– Держитесь крепче.   
Они погрузились в облачный слой.   
Ричард стиснул зубы, чтобы не высказать мучивший его страх. А если они не вернулись? Что тогда? Он боялся задумываться об этом. Нога была горячая и дергала, и это тоже пугало до чёртиков. Становилось темнее: под облаками утро наступало медленно.   
Кларксон не видел, что происхожит, но Ричард и Мэй радостно вскрикнули.   
– Я вижу город! Там огни, он светится! – крикнул Ричард.   
– Мы вернулись!  
– Тихо! – рявкнул на них Мэй.   
Самолет пошел вниз круче, и теперь их болтало так, что Кларксона начало мутить.   
– Ну же, дорогая, давай, еще капельку... – шептал Мэй.  
Он стиснул штурвал, не давая ему вырваться из рук – так, что побелели костяшки.   
– Садимся! – тихо предупредил Ричард.  
Джереми, как мог, вцепился в кресло, уперся ногой в стенку кабины.   
Шасси протерлось по взлетке, но самолет подбросило вверх, и Мэй выругался. Во второй раз они ударились о полосу. Раздался жуткий треск, и самолет занесло. Ричард закричал так, что в ушах зазвенело. Кларксон ударился головой о кресло, за которым сидел, и едва не отрубился. Он чувствовал, как инерция тащит хрупкий самолет, а потом нос ухнул вниз, и они остановились.   
Кларксон поднялся на ноги, не обращая внимания на гудящую голову. Мэй практически лежал на приборной доске, но руку Кларксона со стоном оттолкнул.   
– Я в норме. Ричард?  
– Без сознания.   
– Неправда, но близко, – с трудом ответил Хаммонд, когда Джереми наклонился над ним. – Мы сели?   
– Да.   
Глаза Ричард предпочитал не открывать – боялся что либо действительно потеряет сознание, либо его вывернет прямо на пульт. Но криво улыбнулся и несколько раз слабо хлопнул в ладоши. Кларксон присоединился к нему.  
Мэй сидел, откинув голову на спинку кресла, и отчаянно жмурился, чтобы удержать слезы.   
Снаружи донеслись крики: люди бежали к ним по взлетной полосе.

Прежде, чем они уехали, Мэй сжег самолет. Кларксон даже не заметил, как Джеймс ненадолго исчез. Ричарда увезла скорая, а они, наконец, смогли вымыться и поесть, и теперь ждали, пока группа свернет лагерь. Кларксон охрип отвечать на вопросы и улизнул в сторону, надеясь подремать, пока ребята собирают палатки, а потом к нему подбежал сердитый Томас.   
– Зачем Мэю бензин?!  
– Какой бензин?   
– В канистре! Он просто пришел и унес канистру бензина.   
– Понятия не имею, – честно ответил Джереми.  
А потом он увидел горящий самолет. Когда Джереми подошел, Мэй сидел на корточках, постукивая по боку канистры. Он даже не повернул голову, не отрываясь, смотрел в огонь. Его пальцы выстукивали повторяющийся: «SOS», губы беззвучно шевелились.  
Джереми вдруг представил, как где-то в огромном аэропорту оживает радио, повторяет голосом Джеймса "Mayday, Mayday", и на полосу садится, покачиваясь от каждого порыва ветра, самолет. Он тормозит, выруливает на свое место, разворачивается носом к посадочной полосе. И выключается двигатель.

**Author's Note:**

> ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ:  
> 1) Самолет Airbus A320, следовавший рейсом из Барселоны в Дюссельдорф, разбился в районе города Динь-Ле-Бен на юге Франции. На борту лайнера находились 144 пассажира, включая двух младенцев, и шесть членов экипажа – двое пилотов и четверо стюардов и стюардесс. Все они погибли.
> 
> 2) Boeing 737-36N (регистрационный номер 9V-TRF, заводской 28556, серийный 2851) был выпущен в 1997 году (первый полёт совершил 27 января). 14 февраля того же года передан сингапурской авиакомпании SilkAir. Оснащен двумя турбореактивными двигателями CFM International 56-3C1Катастрофа Boeing 737 под Палембангом — тяжёлая авиационная катастрофа, произошедшая 19 декабря 1997 года. Авиалайнер Boeing 737-36N авиакомпании SilkAir выполнял рейс MI 185 по маршруту Тангеранг—Сингапур, но, находясь на крейсерской высоте (10000 метров), по неустановленным причинам перевернулся, перешёл в практически вертикальное пикирование и упал в реку Музи в окрестностях Палембанга. Погибли 104 человека — 7 членов экипажа и 97 пассажиров. Одна из ключевых версий причин катастрофы — самоубийство пилота.


End file.
